City Of Sin
by neon
Summary: The Boston CSI team travels to Vegas, and meets up with…DUH-DUH-DUH-DUN…our fave CSI team! Sparks will fly…but will those sparks be fireworks or friction? PLEASE NOTE – I BORROWED PART OF THIS IDEA FROM SPAZOID, AFTER ASKING PERMISSION.
1. Introduction

****

PLEASE NOTE – I BORROWED PART OF THIS IDEA FROM SPAZOID, AFTER ASKING PERMISSION. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, DON'T READ THIS FIC.

Title: City of Sin  
**Author:** Stripped**   
Summary: **When a case in Vegas looks like a case in Boston, the Boston CSI team travels to Vegas, and meets up with…DUH-DUH-DUH-DUN…our fave CSI team! Sparks will fly…but will those sparks be fireworks or friction?

****

Vegas Characters that will be involved, in order of significance to the story**:  
**Archie Johnson, Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes, Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows, Jim Brass, Bobby Dawson

****

Boston Characters:  
Bonnie Fletcher (22), the youngest of either CSI team, works on the field, but specializes in audio/visual evidence and DNA. She loves working on the field, but rarely gets the opportunity, because of her great knack for A/V and DNA.  
Julie Myers (23) works on the field, but is the youngest of all fifteen forensic entomologists in the US, and also specializes in weapon identification.  
Destiny Abbot (25) specializes in anthropology. Also specializing in DNA, she is the only Boston CSI who can work on the front line, and behind the scenes.  
Jason Elder (48), the head investigator, specializes in just about everything (with the exception of audio/visual and anthropology), which gives him sort of a sense of superiority over the younger CSI's.  
Susan Elder (46), Jason's second in command, specializes in wound examination, but also works on the field.

****

The Bad Guys (I'll give names, but not what they actually do in the story):  
Travis Reade – Bonnie's ex-boyfriend, who was very controlling, and thrived on Bonnie's tears.  
Christine McDonald – A split personality, who went to school with Bonnie and Julie, and led a semi-charmed first eighteen years of life, then started to find that life wasn't all that perfect.  
Fred Chase – A forensic entomologist from a convention Julie and Grissom went to.

****

Pairings: Everyone knows I'm a G/S shipper by now, so one of the romances in this story will be theirs. W/C, Jason/Susan, and the rest will unfold with the story.**  
Author's Note:** Thank you to Spazoid, for letting me borrow the 'Traveling CSI' idea.  
**Disclaimer: **As I told you before, the idea belongs to Spazoid. Don't flame me for borrowing the idea, because I asked permission first, and got it. You know the drill for the rest of the stuff that I don't own.

__

Prologue: CSI: Boston

"Is it only me, or do you find it weird that we have a CSI team made up of all women and Jason?" Bonnie Fletcher pointed out the fact that she was looking at three other women, and their boss Jason.

Destiny Abbot, her best friend, was the only one to listen. "Jason just thinks we're all dead sexy, right, Jase?" she asked, looking at their boss for an answer.

Jason Elder, who was only half paying attention, looked up from his folder. "What was that, Destiny?" he asked, peering over the top of his think-rimmed glasses at his younger colleague.

Destiny looked at Bonnie, and shook her head. "Never mind, Jason. It's no big deal," she sighed, and flashed Jason's wife, and second in command, Susan Elder, a worried look. "Sus, you realize you're surrounded by women, who are all younger than you?"

"And better looking…" Julie Myers decided to join the conversation, probably not on the best note, either.

"Way to keep your job, Jul…" Bonnie commended her friend. "I won't be the first to get fired, Des! Put that on your toast and chew it!"

"We'll see, Bon. You haven't messed up yet. But, knowing you…it's only a matter of time!" Destiny tapped her pen on the table, waiting for someone to get to the point. "So, Jase…why did you call us here in the first place?" she asked, but then noticed that Jason was too immersed in his folder to even notice that she was speaking. "Or, you can just ignore me, and make me wonder even longer…"

Bonnie decided to save the day, and find out the answer for Destiny. "Susan…why did Jason call us here in the first place?" she asked, knowing Susan would know the answer. "Did he just want to torture our poor young souls?"

Susan and Jason had a very open work and home relationship. Whenever Jason had a case that he didn't know which member of the team to assign, he would always ask Susan, and she would either offer to take it, or suggest which members should take it. "If you must know, which you must, since you're joining us, there is a D.B. in Vegas, with the same circs as-…"

"D.B., as in Daniel Bedingfield?" Destiny grinned. She and Bonnie were always pushing people's buttons. As many and as often as they could. "We get to travel to Vegas to see Daniel Bedingfield? Music on the job, HELL YEAH!"

"No, D.B. as in dead body…" Susan groaned at the impertinence of her younger colleague. "As I was trying to explain, there's a dead body in Vegas with the same circs as the Haley Black case a couple months ago, when she was bound, gagged and hung from the tree in the parking lot of the department store?"

Bonnie shuddered, and gagged. "That case gave me the creeps!" she exclaimed, while scrunching her nose and shoulders. "And we couldn't catch the guy!" she sighed.

Julie shook her head. "Please tell me that we don't have to go to Vegas…I've heard some weird ass stories about that place, man!" she leaned back in her chair, and ran a hand through her hair.

Jason finally reached the same wavelength as the rest of his colleagues. "Yes, we do. We're going to be getting on a plane the day after tomorrow…" he explained. "Someone named Bobby Dawson will meet us there."

"Dawson? Like Jack from Titanic?" Julie was now her normal, hyper self. Normally, it took her a couple seconds of sitting in one of the uncomfortable conference room chairs, to process the fact that she was alive.

"No, Julie. Dawson, like Bobby, the weapons tech from the Vegas crime lab…" Jason shook his head. He hated working with twenty-somethings. They always had a smart-aleck remark to whatever it was he said. If it weren't for Susan, he probably would have gone completely insane.

"Get your gambling chips and prostitute clothes, girls! We're going to Vegas!" Bonnie shot out of her chair, as a grin crossed her face.

"Woohoo! Hookers! Bonnie can fit in!" Destiny glanced over at Bonnie, who's facial expression fully amused her. She was about two seconds from bounding across the table, and killing Destiny. 

Julie laughed, then tried to distract Bonnie's attention from Destiny. "Only, she'll have to tone herself down a bit. The hookers may get jealous!" she exclaimed, as Bonnie's angry glare moved from Destiny to her. "And now I gotta run. Got some serious packing to do!" she shouted, as she rushed out of the room.

"Hold on, Julie…" Jason called out, and signaled for Julie to reenter the room. "You may just have to suffer the wrath of Bonnie, because we still need to go over the basics of the case, and who will be working with who when we get there."

"Whoa, wait…what?" Bonnie asked, suddenly curious. "Please tell me we'll all get to work in the field?" she had just earned the privilege of working on the field, being the youngest of the group, and she didn't want to give that privilege up for anything.

Ignoring Bonnie, Destiny came out with her usual first question. "Were there any witnesses?" Being an anthropologist, she always wanted to question witnesses, and could almost figure out who the criminal was right away.

"Six," Jason told Destiny, knowing ahead of time that she'd want to do the questioning. "But the perp was wearing a ski mask, and each of the witnesses have a different story…" he flashed her a smile. "Which is where you come in. You'll be working with Detectives Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle, and trying to find who's telling the truth, if anyone."

Destiny flashed Jason a thankful smile, for not sticking her behind the scenes. "Looking forward to it…" she smiled.

"Susan," Jason continued, "Will be working with Doctors Al Robbins and David Phillips, the coroners…"

"Ok," Susan nodded to her husband, and waited to hear where the rest of her colleagues would be placed.

"I will be working with Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown, doing a very thorough scene examination," he pointed to himself, and then looked to Julie. "Julie, they found some strange looking bugs crawling out of the vic's body, so you and Gil Grissom will be checking that out."

Julie had met Gil Grissom before, at a forensic entomology convention in New York City about a year ago. The stories he'd told at the convention had impressed her deeply. He was impressed by her knowledge of the topic, being as young as she was. Gil and Julie were two of only fifteen forensic entomologists in the US, Julie being the youngest. "Really? As in, Gil Grissom, the forensic entomologist?" she asked. When she saw Jason nod, the smile on her face increased tenfold in size. "Nice!" she exclaimed. Maybe Vegas wouldn't be so bad after all. Gil had promised her that if they ever met in Vegas, he'd introduce her to a guy he thought she would 'get along very well with,' named Greg Sanders.

Bonnie looked at Jason, waiting to hear her name. "Uh, what about me?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"You, Bonnie," Jason looked to Bonnie. "Will be working behind the scenes, with the A/V and DNA techs, Archie Johnson and Greg Sanders…" he explained, much to Bonnie's dismay. "They're on overload right now, and they both need all the help they can get."

Bonnie's heart sank. She, the one looking the most forward to Vegas, would be the one who had the worst time of all. She was leaving Boston in two days, and officially heading to Hell. She simply shrugged Jason's assignment off with an, "Ok," and stopped listening, as Jason went on about proper behavior.


	2. Chapter One

__

Chapter One: Hi-ho, hi-ho, to the City of Sin We Go

Ok, this chapter is pretty short, and really bad…I'm just noticing that while reading it back to myself. I did a terrible portrayal of the Vegas CSI people…but it'll get better in coming chapters, I promise. Don't mind it, please. This is just a filler, for until the CSI teams meet. Please don't flame me just because this chapter sucks.

~~ Las Vegas ~~

"So, we're bringing in foreigners?" Greg Sanders looked at Gil Grissom, an annoyed look gracing his normally happy face. "What, you didn't think we could call their bluff, and catch this creep?"

Gil gave Greg a sideways glance. "Greg, they had an almost identical case a few months ago. We were hoping they could give us a little insight into something that would otherwise take us weeks to investigate…"

Greg rolled his eyes. "But, Boston?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's so special about Boston?"

"Did you hear nothing I just said?" Gil asked, looking from Greg to Nick Stokes, who spoke fluent Sanders. "Help me out, please?"

"Something like this happened in Boston, so Grissom called a friend and her team to come help us out," Nick translated Grissom speak to Greg speak. "And they said yes, so they're on their way…"

"Oh," Greg quieted down, suddenly understanding the topic of conversation. "I see, now…"

"How, exactly, do you do that?" Grissom asked, wanting to know how Nick talked to Greg, without having to repeat what he said three times. "I mean, he never understands me, and I speak very clearly…"

"Don't use so much proper English…" Nick shook his head, and looked at Greg, who was watching through the window, as Catherine Willows joined them in the room.

"So, say stuff like 'yo,' and 'what's up?'" Grissom asked, looking at Nick over the top of his glasses, feeling as weird as he sounded saying those words. "No, I can't do that. I'll just be sure either you, Warrick or Sara is handy to translate…" he looked at Catherine. "Hey, Cath."

Catherine laughed through her nose at the thought of translating to Greg language, then looked at Greg. "You actually have time for a break now?" she asked, watching Greg nearly fall over at the sound of her voice. "Last thing I knew, you still had tons of work to do!"

Greg didn't wait for another word, waved his good-byes to the people in the room, and rushed back to the DNA lab. Apparently, Catherine was right. She glanced at Grissom and Nick, and laughed a little. "You should have seen Archie a minute ago, though. I told him Greg was on a break, and his eyes narrowed so tight, they were almost closed. I bet he'll be glad when the A/V girl from Boston gets here. Poor kid is swamped!"

"Well, he does have the only reliable evidence that we picked up," Grissom looked from Catherine, back to his report. "That security camera is basically all we're holding onto, until the team from Boston shows up…"

"Speaking of them…how do you know them?" Nick asked, suddenly interested in the topic of conversation. "I mean, I never knew you as a people person…"

Gil looked back up from his report, and at Nick. He seemed sort of offended. "I met one of the CSI's from their team, Julie Myers, at the forensic entomology group I went to a year ago. She was only twenty-two at the time, and she was smarter than most people I know…"

"A twenty-two year old forensic entomologist?" Catherine looked almost as surprised as Nick was. "How long had she been at it?"

"She's actually twenty-three now…and she's the youngest F.E. out there…" Gil explained, a grin forming on his face. "She told me she'd been into insects since she was about two or three."

"Who's on this team, anyway?" Nick grabbed the background information on the Boston CSI's. "Bonnie Fletcher, Julie Myers, Destiny Abbot, Susan Elder and Jason Elder?" he read the names back to Catherine. "Sounds like a bunch of people you'd hear about on some cheesy soap opera…"

Catherine shook her head at Nick. "You know, you're going to have to see these people a lot over the next two or three weeks, so you may as well start it off on a good note. You sound like Greg…" she laughed.

Nick curled his lip at Catherine. "Always the one to give someone a boost of mood, Cath!" he smiled again, then laughed a little.

~~ Boston Airport ~~

"No one should ever have to wake up and be at the airport after two hours of sleep!" A exasperated, groggy, annoyed Bonnie griped, as she dragged her two very large suitcases into the airport. As usual, she was the last one to arrive. "I think it should be illegal to fly more than two states on only one plane, too. All the time zones are going to mess me up so bad! They should give you fair warning, so you can set your clocks back…"

"Are you quite finished?" Jason asked, flashing Bonnie an annoyed glance. "Ok, I told you to pack for two weeks, not three years!" he complained. "What the hell did you bring?"

"Clothes, make-up and shoes! And everyone here knows that I never leave my house without my CD's!" Bonnie looked around at everyone. Julie had the same amount of clothes and stuff packed as she did. Why was she not getting lectured?

Destiny shook her head. "I'm glad you brought so much stuff, though, Bon…now I can borrow some of it. I did what Jase said, and only packed a little, knowing you wouldn't…" she held up a smaller suitcase. "Need a little help?"

"Why did you bring make-up? Do you want to soil our evidence?" Jason always cracked down the hardest on Bonnie, and it got on her last nerve.

Bonnie scoffed. She hated how Jason always chose her as the target, when Julie, Destiny and she did pretty much the same things all the time. Susan insisted that it was because he thought of her as his second daughter, but Bonnie didn't buy that. "Excuse me, Jason, but you were the one that told me I was to be working behind the scenes, no?" 

He gave her a condescending look. "Yes, Bonnie, but you're also going to be working in the DNA labs, right?" he asked.

It struck her that he was right. _Oh, I'm so sorry, Captain Evidence!_ Bonnie thought, but rather than say that, she rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Jason. I didn't think of that," she hated admitting that he was right.

Susan approached the group of twenty-somethings and Jason, holding out a bunch of magazines. Apparently, her mood had greatly improved from two days ago, when she could only glare at the younger CSI's. "I just called to make sure Katie got to the Lawrence's alright," she told Jason. Katie Elder was Jason and Susan's eleven-year-old daughter, who was staying at a friend's house for the duration of the time they were in Vegas.

"And she did?" Jason asked, turning his glance from Bonnie, not even acknowledging the fact that she had apologized.

Susan nodded. "She and Gabby both wanted to talk to me. That's why it took so long…" she had a grin on her face. Gabby was the Lawrence's daughter, and Katie's best friend. "Oh, and according to Katie," she looked around at each of her colleagues. "'If we don't catch the dude that did this, she's disowning Jason and I as parents…"

Bonnie laughed, shaking her head. "All the more reason to nab this guy…" she nodded her chin at Susan. "Let's do this…for Katie!" she pushed her hair behind her ear, and reached down to pick up the suitcase that Destiny wasn't carrying. She wondered if Las Vegas was really as strange as TV shows and movies made it out to be. As she followed everyone onto the plane a sudden nervousness came over her. She felt like going to Las Vegas was going to be either one of the biggest mistakes she'd made, or one of the greatest things that happened to her. Maybe a mixture of the two…

~~

About fifteen feet behind the tittering twenty-somethings and mumbling middle-agers, stood a girl, staring at Bonnie with a very menacing look. _Close enough to see her, but not close enough for her to recognize me…_She looked from Bonnie, to the plane ticket in her hand. _This, Bonnie Fletcher, will be the worst three weeks of your life! Las Vegas, here I come!_


	3. Chapter Two

__

Chapter Two: Hello, Vegas; Goodbye Sanity   
**Four things, for future reference: 1: I'm making Grissom and Sara live together. 2: Archie and Greg are roommates. 3: Catherine and Eddie are actually divorced. 4: I don't exactly know what to do with Grissom, Warrick, Jason, Sara, Catherine and Susan, so they'll only be there when the characters are on scene, or whenever else it's necessary.**

The Vegas airport was already forecasting every fear that Bonnie had about the city itself. It was only five in the morning, and already, the best two words to describe it were 'total insanity.' Seemingly, the only normal person in the whole airport was standing by their gate, flashing them a comforting smile. He looked like a normal guy, about forty, with curly sandy-blond hair and brown eyes. Jason approached him, like he knew him, and smiled. "Bobby Dawson?" he asked, probably hoping he was right, so he wouldn't look like an idiot. That was the one thing that Jason hated the most in the world. Whenever he was wrong, he would make an excuse about it.

"Yeah, that's me…" Bobby had a slight southern drawl. Bonnie grinned. She loved accents, and this one drove her insane. "You must be Jason Elder?" he asked Jason, the friendly smile still plastered across his face.

Jason nodded, and looked back at the rest of the team. "This is my wife, and second in command, Susan…and this is the rest of my team; Destiny Abbot, Julie Myers and Bonnie Fletcher," Bonnie hated how he introduced her last. 

__

He's ashamed of me, and he had just made it abundantly clear. Bonnie told herself, with a sigh. _Charming, Jase…so charming,_ she pushed her hair behind her ear, and rolled her eyes. _And oh so subtle, too!_

"Nice to meet you all," Bobby nodded to all of them. "You'll probably have to remind me of your names every time I see you, though. I'm the worst with names…" he flashed a comforting smile.

Jason laughed a little. "We'll probably need to be reminded a lot about your names, too. This is really the farthest we've traveled outside Boston," he explained to Bobby, who was now leading them to a van in the parking lot.

"Yeah, you should have seen how long it took Jase to get our names right…it was pretty funny!" Bonnie grinned, and looked at Jason, who as usual was flashing her a patronizing look. "He'd get to mad when he messed up, and then quietly look at whoever it was and ask, 'who are you again?' Isn't that right Jase?"

Jason grumbled. "Yes, Bonnie," his face was glacial, while Bobby gave a quick, warm laugh. It was evident to Bonnie, that Bobby had the typical kind, southern gentleman thing going for him. It wasn't just an act. 

Julie shook her head. "Bonnie just loves living on the edge of getting fired, isn't that obvious, Bobby?" she laughed at her comment, while Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

Bonnie curled her lip at Julie, and rolled her eyes. It was visible to Bobby, at that moment, who was the youngest on the team.

Bobby laughed at Julie, then looked back at Susan and Destiny. "You two ok back there?" he asked, walking back a couple steps to help Destiny carry her suitcase. Sure, it was a small suitcase, but to a tired twenty-five-year-old, a small suitcase can seem like a two-thousand-pound-hippopotamus. 

"I think it's obvious that we all need either a good, extra-caffinated cup of Java, either that or a good night's sleep…" Susan glanced from Bobby to Destiny, who was greatly pleased that Bobby had come to her rescue.

"I'll go for the latter…" Destiny mumbled her first words of the evening. "Do you guys know where we're staying?" she asked, looking at Jason and Susan, a look of pure hope on her face.

Susan and Jason exchanged blank looks, while Bobby stepped in and saved the day again. "Grissom told me the plan…Destiny, you'll be staying with Catherine," he looked at Destiny, who nodded. "Jason and Susan, you'll be staying with Grissom and Sara, and Bonnie and Julie, you'll be staying with Archie and Greg."

Bobby's sentence was followed by about five shocked, or maybe horrified gasps, and Jason's loud voice coming through, shouting, "And these guys are…how old?"

"Well, before I answer that, I have two things to say defense of myself and my boss, it wasn't my choice…it was Grissom's," Bobby nodded, and then continued. "And in Grissom's defense, we didn't know how old Bonnie and Julie were…"

Bonnie and Julie exchanged looks of shock. They were going to be staying with either guys who were their age, or old decaying blobs. "How old are they?" Bonnie finally spoke up. 

"They're both twenty-three…" Bobby looked around, at the humorous looking shocked looks on the Boston CSI's faces. "They're good kids, don't worry…"

"So, you places our youngest girls in a frat house?" Jason yelled, rather rudely. 

"If anything happens to these girls…are there any other options?" Susan spoke up, protesting along with Jason.

"No, not really. Greg and Archie are the only ones with rooms to spare, after the rest of you were taken care of…" Bobby explained, surprisingly not losing his cool at the brashness of Jason and Susan. "Catherine only has one spare room, because she has a daughter, Nick and Warrick share a rather small apartment, and Grissom and Sara only have one extra room."

Julie looked at Bonnie, and sighed. "I hope these guys aren't freaky, man…" she laughed, then looked back to Jason.

Bonnie laughed, too. "So do I…" Despite Jason's yelling, and protesting to Bobby, which would disable most other people's brains, she thought for a second. _So, I'm staying with two guys I don't even know?_ Bonnie asked herself. _Lovely, sounds like great fun!_ She nodded, acknowledging the fact that she'd heard Bobby. _At least Jul will be with me…we'll be tortured together._ They got into the van, and they were on their way.

Just as the van door closed, the same girl from the airport got into her car. _So…these people stick Bonnie with someone who doesn't know her, and…oh, this is going to be too easy!_ She glowered angrily at the van, and began to follow it out of the airport.

~~

Destiny looked around the house. For a three-bedroom, it was pretty big. "This is a really nice house…" she looked at a slightly older woman, who was putting dirty dishes into the dishwasher. "Would you like some help?" she asked with a smile, not wanting to be a pain.

Catherine smiled cordially back at Destiny. "Thanks, and no, it's ok…" she told her. It was strange. To Catherine, Destiny was almost a portrait of her when she was twenty-five. Only, with a lot more clothes on, and a lot more confidence.

"Are you sure?" Destiny asked, feeling somewhat like a louse. "Because, I don't mind, at all…" the woman standing before Destiny looked quite admirable. She had a really strong sense of confidence, and it showed in the way that she carried herself. She was a single, working mother, who's daughter still pulled straight A's in school. There hadn't been a sentence yet where Catherine hadn't mentioned her daughter, Lindsey.

Catherine flashed Destiny a motherly smile. "I'm sure, Destiny," she nodded. "If you could, though, would you please go check on Lindsey? Just tell me if she's still sleeping?" it was now six-thirty, and about time for Lindsey to be up, getting ready for school. "It's upstairs…first room on the right…"

Destiny nodded, not needing to consider for another moment. Catherine had been hospitable enough to offer her a place to stay, so the least she could do was go check on her daughter. "Sure thing. I'll be right back…" she told Catherine quietly, as she walked toward the staircase.

"Don't wake her up or anything. If she's still asleep, just let her sleep for a few more minutes, and then I'll wake her up…" Catherine explained, knowing she could trust Destiny, just by the look on her face.

"I won't," Destiny shook her head, and started up the stairs. Was the typical overprotective mother, Destiny noticed. She thought it was adorable, though. She wondered if Lindsey sometimes felt about Catherine, how she used to always feel about her mother. _Quite the woman…I wonder how she balances a night job, and an eight-year-old_ (Author's Note: I don't know if Lindsey is eight or nine, if she's nine, please tell me, and I'll correct it.) _daughter? That's an amazing feat._ She told herself, as she peered into Lindsey Willows' room. Surely enough, the little girl was still sleeping. She looked completely angelic. Quite possibly the most adorable child Destiny had ever seen. Not wanting to wake her up, Destiny quickly shut the door, and walked back down the stairs. 

Much to Destiny's surprise, Catherine was already finished with the dishes, and now sitting on the couch in the living room, a cup of coffee in front of her. "Was she still asleep?" she asked, looking up at Destiny, who sat about three feet away from her, in a chair.

"Yeah," Destiny nodded, and looked toward Catherine. "She's adorable, Catherine," she told her.

"Thanks," Catherine beamed. She loved it when Lindsey cot compliments. It a way, she felt like the compliments were directed at her, too. "I do the best I can…"

Destiny definitely saw a respectable woman in Catherine Willows. And she also saw a strong bond about to form between the two of them. She was deep in thought, about what it must be like to be a single mother under Catherine's circumstances, when there was a knock on the door.

Catherine stood up, and walked to the door. She peered through the eyehole, and smiled when she saw who was on the other side. "Ah, good, you get to meet two of the other people you'll be working with…" she looked to Destiny before opening the door. "Hey, Nicky, and hey, you!" she turned from the first visitor, to the other one, a dark-skinned male, with black hair and green eyes, and kissed him. 

"Uh, Catherine, your visitor…" the first man asked, while Catherine was kissing the other one.

"Oh, yeah, right…" Catherine pulled away. "Nick, Warrick, this is Destiny Abbot, of the Boston Crime Lab. Destiny, these two fine gentlemen are Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes…" she pointed to each of the men.

"Nice to meet you," Destiny looked from the dark-skinned man, to the light-skinned one. She stood up. There, about fifteen feet away from her, stood the most amazing looking man she'd ever seen in her life. From the first noticeable features, his dark-brown hair and brown eyes, all the way to his perfect jaw line and smile, Destiny was officially taken over by Nick Stokes. Maybe Vegas wasn't so bad after all!

"Nice to meet you, too, Destiny…" Warrick smiled, and approached her. "And looking forward to seeing you around the lab, too."

Nick couldn't stop staring, but managed to pull his mind from the tubes long enough to approach Destiny, and offer her his hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you, since that seems to be the popular way to say it today…" he joked, feeling like a total idiot afterward. Why could he never find the right words to say around a woman?

Apparently, Destiny looked beyond his horrible joke, and saw what was supposed to be humor, because she laughed anyway. "Yeah," was all she could pull out as a reply. _This guy must have this effect on a lot of women…_she thought.

~~

"Normally, the house isn't this terrible," Sara Sidle knelt down, and picked up a couple of pieces of paper that had fallen from the table to the floor. "I just haven't been around enough to really clean it up, you know?" she asked, looking at Susan, knowing she could probably relate to her.

"Yeah, I definitely know what you mean," Susan nodded, and immediately got up to help the younger woman clean. "I'm just thankful that I'm usually home during the day when Katie is home…" she laughed a little. "Or else my house would never be clean. I pretty much work around the clock, unless Jason is home, then we sleep in shifts," she explained, smiling slightly at Sara.

Jason had fallen asleep in the guestroom, as Gil had in his own room. Both of them had been through rough nights, only in different ways. This left Sara and Susan to talk in the living room.

"That has to be tough. How old is Katie?" Sara asked, hoping to see a picture of her guest's daughter.

Sure enough, Susan pulled a wallet-sized picture of a small, blonde girl, with adorable green eyes, out of her purse, and held it out to Sara. "She's eleven. The light of my life…" she explained, her smile growing a bit.

"She's adorable!" Sara grinned. "How long have you and Jason been married?" she asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Fifteen years…" Susan's smile held strong. "We love each other more and more with each passing day, too," she slid the picture of Katie back into her purse, and nodded a little. She saw the admiration coming from the younger woman, and it flattered her. "How long have you and Gil been living together?" she asked.

"Only a couple months, but I think the fact that we're in the same house now brings us a lot closer…" she explained. "Oh, by the way, thank you for helping me clean…" she nodded a thank you to Susan.

Susan shrugged it off. "No problem. I know how tough it can be to clean up after more than one person…"

~~

Standing outside a small house, the same girl from the two airports watched Bonnie and Julie carry their suitcases in, with the help of two twenty-or-so-year-old men. Jealousy tore through her body. "Why is it all the men always flock to Bonnie or Julie? What do they have that you don't, Christine? What? They're not that much prettier than you!"

In a different tone of voice, completely (much lower, rougher and deeper), she shouted, "Bonnie Fletcher will die! And I don't care who I have to take down on my way there!"

~~

How will Bonnie and Julie react to Archie and Greg? Stay tuned to 'City of Sin' to find out.

Oh, and thanks to Peggie, Franny, Barbara and Raven for your feedback. It's much appreciated.


	4. Chapter Three

__

Chapter Three: A Long Awaited Rest

Julie watched as Greg step over piles of clothes and papers, on his way to show her the room she'd be staying in. She was horrified. Sure, she wasn't the neatest person there was, but this was insane. She followed his hopping steps, and wished she wasn't so polite. If she were more like her mother, she'd bend down and pick every last piece of clothing or paper up. Thankfully for both Greg and herself, she wasn't like that, though. If he was like other unorganized guys, he would flip if she even touched one of his precious floor ornaments.

She glanced out the window to her left. Archie and Bonnie were standing outside. On her way inside, one of Bonnie's suitcases had popped open and almost all her clothes and CDs were strewn all over the driveway. Archie cordially offered to help her clean it up, while Greg showed Julie into the house. 

She looked up at the man showing her around. He was attractive, that was for sure.   
His brown hair definitely had that 'don't care' look to it. That had always been a pull in to Julie. They did look exactly opposite, though. While Julie's look was honed to a t, Greg's was kind of that 'fortunately rolled off the right side of the bed, and didn't do anything improve myself after my shower' look.

"Do Bostonians really have that accent?" Greg asked, after drabbling on and on for about two minutes straight. "Or, is it just over-dramatized on TV?" Obviously, this was a random question, and Julie wondered where in Greg's head it came from. 

"Excuse me…?" Julie asked, shaking her head slightly.

"I asked if all people from Boston had that accent, you know, like the one they give people from Boston on TV?" Greg rephrased his question. 

In all honesty, she felt like a nine-year-old child, who had never exited the state they were born in, was questioning her. "Well, do I have 'that accent?'" she asked, with a slight grin on her face, tilting her head a little to the right. She wanted to see how well Greg handled jokes.

"Well, no…" Greg shook his head, answering Julie's question. "But, I didn't know that you were born in-…" he trailed off, feeling quite like an idiot. He looked coyly at the floor, and then back up at Julie, apologetically.

Julie grinned wider, and pursed her lips. "I'm not…and most people back at home do have that accent. So, it's not over-dramatized," she explained to the blushing Greg. "Felt like an idiot, for a second there, didn't you?"

She had the same sense of humor he did. This made Greg a little more comfortable about the fact that she would be staying with him. "Yeah, I did…" he nodded, opening the door to a small room, with a bed, dresser and a couple other things here and there. "Here's your room."

Julie surveyed the room. "It's nice," she said sincerely. "And, by the way, thank you for letting Bonnie and I stay here. Where will Bonnie be staying, anyway?"

"Oh, I assumed you already decided…" Greg looked a little surprised. "We only have three bedrooms, so one of you will have to take the couch…" he told her.

"Bonnie snoozes, she loses…" Julie winked at Greg, and sat on the bed, setting her suitcase down. "I am so relieved, man!" she told him. "It's great to know that we won't be the only ones under twenty-five around here…" she started to put her things onto the bed.

Greg grinned. He felt the exact same way. "Yeah, I know what you mean. So, Griss said he met you at a forensic entomology convention or something?" he asked, a little surprised that someone as pretty as Julie was a forensic entomologist. He felt kind of rude asking, but he was curious.

"Yeah," Julie kind of expected this question sooner or later. "Shocked that someone our age actually has interest in F.E.?" she asked, flashing Greg a comforting grin. When Greg nodded, she continued. "I always loved insects when I was little, and when I started to get older, I started to get into forensics. I still loved bugs, though, and wanted to combine the two, and bah-da-boom…in came forensic entomology," she explained, taking out her CD collection, then putting everything else back into her suitcase.

Greg sat down in a chair, about three feet away from the bed. "Did Grissom always talk condescendingly to you when you met him?" he asked, leaning back.

"No, actually, he was quite respectful…" she shook her head. "I found him to be the most interesting F.E. at the convention. The rest were all snotty, and looked down on me, just because I was only twenty-two at the time."

"See, that's lame…" Greg shook his head. "People are unbelievable…" he rolled his eyes, and his lip curled a little. "They think all people our age are consumed by 'The Real World' and Eminem. No, we have lives aside from TV and music, people…"

"Exactly!" Julie nodded in agreement with Greg. "Finally, someone on the same frequency as me!" she flashed Greg a toothy smile.

Greg thought he was going to melt into a puddle. She was wonderful. He wondered if this was the real her, or just some stint she put on, to make people like her. If it was, she was damn good at it. Too bad it wasn't going to be her working alongside him. He could definitely look at her twenty-four/seven for three weeks in a row.

Julie was actually becoming attracted to someone in Vegas. She was utterly shocked, but then again, looking at Greg, how could she not be attracted to him? She wondered what the next three weeks living with him would be like. It would definitely be interesting, that was for sure.

~~

"I am so sorry about this…" Bonnie blushed, bending down to pick up her treasured John Mayer CD. (**Author's Note:** Small reference to me…I'm a full-blown John Mayer bopper, LOL!) Thankfully to her, it hadn't come out of the case, so there were no scratches. "This is so embarrassing…" she closed her eyes for a second.

"Don't worry about it," Archie shook his head, nonchalantly. "Happens to the best of us," he picked up a couple shirts that had fallen close to the suitcase, and set them inside. "Why did you pack so much, though?"

"We're going to be here for three weeks…" she explained, picking up her make-up bag, and hiding it underneath some clothes. She didn't want Archie to see that she had brought make-up to a criminal investigation. "I just wanted to be adequately prepared, in case we got some time off, and got the chance to go out or something."

"Time off?" Archie laughed, and looked at his watch. "I just got home for the night-er…should I say…morning, right before you got here, and it's five-thirty! I still have a pile of security tapes to look over, and not only are you going to be working with me, but Greg too!" he explained, sort of rudely. The initial charm of this guy was definitely fading. Sure he was cute, but the rude tone-of-voice in that last statement had diminished some of the attractiveness.

Bonnie shrugged the rudeness off as being overtired. She definitely knew how that felt, so she decided to let him off easy, unless it happened again. "Yeah, I should have figured that out, I'm sorry…" she put another CD back in her suitcase, along with her John Mayer CD.

Archie winced, suddenly noting the rudeness in his voice. "I'm sorry, too, Bonnie. I'm just tired, that's all…" he explained, not being afraid to admit he had been wrong. "I'm usually not that rude."

When a guy could admit he was wrong, that attracted Bonnie even more. She shook her head, and smiled at Archie. "It's no problem, I know how that feels. Overworked, and underpaid, right?" she asked, with a grin.

Archie nodded, closing the suitcase, after putting the last item of clothing back into it. "Tragically underpaid…" he lifted the suitcase that they had just refilled, while Bonnie took the smaller one. "I'm assuming you're sleeping on the couch?" he asked, thinking she knew about the arrangement.

"Huh? Oh…I guess so…" Bonnie had no idea, but frankly, she didn't care, as long as she had a place to rest her head. "Thanks, by the way, for letting Jul and I stay with you guys. I hope it's not too much trouble or anything."

"No, it's not a problem at all," he shook his head, opening the door for Bonnie. "You can keep your things in the room with Julie. That way Greg won't get into them in the middle of the night…"

"Huh?" Bonnie turned around ant looked at Archie, after going through the door, a little shocked at that comment. "You're kidding, right?"

"Greg is about twelve in spirit," Archie shook his head. "His fun side, though, tends to bring mine out a lot more. If it weren't for him, I'd probably be the oldest souled twenty-three-year-old in existence…" he explained to her, a smile crossing his face.

Bonnie laughed, as Archie showed her to the room where she could leave her stuff. When he opened the door, all she could do was laugh. Julie was already asleep on the bed, while Greg was about asleep in the chair. "Well there, it's definitely five a.m.," she looked at Archie.

He nodded in reply. "That'll be me in about twenty minutes," he laughed a little, as Bonnie set her things down. "Did you bring your own blanket, or do you need one?" he asked, as he watched her take out a pillow.

"Uh, I kind of need one, if that's ok," she whispered, walking out of the room, and closing the door as she approached Archie.

"I wouldn't have asked, if it wasn't," he grinned, turning to walk to the closet. "I'll be right there. Try to get over all the piles of clothes, if you can…" he laughed, as he maneuvered around some of them himself.

Bonnie laughed a little, and went to the couch. His charm had definitely been restored, and multiplied by about ten. She looked around. On the fridge, about twelve different takeout menus, and a couple memos to themselves. She bet herself that the fridge was probably full of Chinese food and pizza. Not that she was one to talk. Her own fridge strongly resembled this one. Archie returned from the closet, and set a blanket on the bottom of the couch. "Before you get all settled in, are you hungry or something?" he asked, secretly hoping for a no answer.

"No, that's alright…" she shook her head. "Thanks for asking, though. You can go on to bed," she smiled cordially at him.

"I don't think I've ever been so grateful to hear those words…" he laughed. "Goodnight, Bonnie," he said, as he turned to walk to his room.

Bonnie chuckled to herself, mumbled a quick, "Goodnight, Archie," and within two minutes, she was asleep.

~~

"Gil Grissom!" Julie yelled. She had been trying to get Gil's attention for the past twenty seconds, quite unsuccessfully. "YO, GRISSOM!" she shouted, as she waved her hand in front of his face and snapped her fingers. "You in there?"

"Huh?" Gil looked up from his table, looking quite tired, and very confused. "Oh, hi, Julie," he casually stood up, and offered Julie a handshake.

Julie raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I was expecting more of a hug, but sure…" she shook his hand, but then moved in and gave him a hug. "How have you been?" she asked, looking up at the older man. He was twice her age, and they acted very different, but they had a lot in common, and got along well.

He hugged her hack, and smiled a little. "I've been doing ok, how about you?" he asked, looking down at Julie, a smile on his face. She may have been half his age, but he respected her intellect and passion for forensics. Julie Myers, for a twenty-three-year-old, was quite the professional, and quite the respectable young woman. 

Julie broke free of the hug, and nodded, as sort of an answer to his question. "I've been hanging in there. You of all people know how insane the job can get…" she flashed him a quick grin, then looked back at her friends and colleagues. "This is the rest of my team. You know Jason and Susan. This is Destiny Abbot and this is Bonnie Fletcher…they kinda need to know where they're supposed to be…" she tilted her head toward the rest of the team.

"Oh, right…well, you, Julie, are supposed to be right here with me, so, you can get started looking at that beetle, while I find someone to show these guys around…" he explained to her, as he walked toward the rest of the Boston team.

"What, exactly, am I looking for?" she asked, sitting at the table, and looking at the small beetle. "And why am I looking at an Australian Sand beetle, when we're in the middle of Las Vegas?" she looked up at Gil, and raised an eyebrow. (**Author's Note:** If there is such thing as an Australian Sand beetle, woo, lucky guess for me! If not, I made it up, LOL!)

Gil flashed her the typical Grissom grin. "That's for you and I to figure out, Julie," he nodded to her, as he left the room. After a couple seconds of silently walking down the hall, Grissom looked at Jason. "Jason; Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown are in the break room, which is right there, waiting for you," he signaled for Jason to enter a room to their left. "They'll take you to the scene, and you can do a prelim…"

"Prelim?" Jason asked, seeming a little surprised. "You waited for us to get here to even start with the investigation?"

"No," Gil shook his head and laughed a little. "YOUR prelim. Nick and Warrick already have a suspect, but you haven't even seen the scene yet, and they need your help to see if there's any like evidence in either case…"

Bonnie looked at Destiny, smiling because Jason had flubbed up in a conversation. That was a severe rarity, and she was sort of glad that it had happened to him for once, rather than to her.

"Oh, and we're going to need your beeper and cell phone number, in case we figure anything out, and need to beep or call you," Gil explained, taking out a pen and a piece of paper.

__

Maybe this trip isn't going to be so bad after all, Bonnie thought, a huge smile crossing her face. With the combination of Archie Johnson, and someone who was smarter than Jason Elder…this trip was going to be heaven on earth to Bonnie Fletcher.


End file.
